lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Bud
RED (2 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = SpiderBudPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 14 |death = yes |qliphoth_counter = X}} "Unsurprisingly, not a single employee volunteered to retrieve the corpse of their cocooned colleague." - Spider Bud Spider Bud (T-02-43) is an arachnid stated to be mother Abnormality. She is described as an enormous spider with numerous red eyes in her encyclopedia entries, although her actual in-game appearance is closer to a dark sack with several red eyes of varying sizes. She hangs from the ceiling in a dark corner, and doesn't seem to possess any legs visibly attached to her main body. Instead, her legs seem to come from the ceiling, only seen when grabbing an employee. In her containment room, spiderlings are crawling on the floor. Ability Spider Bud's special ability triggers when an employee finishes a work and has Prudence Level 1, or performs Insight work. The employee will kill the spiderlings, enraging her. Spider Bud will then descend from the ceiling and face the employee, capturing them in her web and wrapping them into a cocoon. They will be considered dead. Cocoons boost her Success Rate, and the more cocoons there are, the more energy will be produced. Origin The details of her origin are currently unknown, but seem like she was living in a dark forest, shown in her full artwork; before the corporation captured her. Details Spider Bud responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Attachment, Repression, and Insight. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Spider Bud's emotional state is divided into 2 sections: Bad and Normal. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed and completing 7-14 will cause her to feel Normal. Her usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor(Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Employees with Prudence level 1 stomped the crawling spiderlings. Spider Bud turned those who harmed her babies into cocoons" * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Spider Bud quickly turned into a cocoon who was cleaning the unit as part of an Insight work." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Spider Bud's cocoons produce PE-Box. More cocoons means more PE-Box produced." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Red Eyes'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +6% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Red Eyes'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Red Eyes |Damage = Red 7-9 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Short |Cost = 20 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "A Spider Bud has many eyes and its offspring have an insatiable hunger. Its eyes glow at night to find food. This E.G.O utilizes its intuition to enhance the tracking capabilities of the weapon. It has a glowing red aura to find victims in the darkness. However, the wielder can become possessed by the spider if they look into its eyes for too long." |SpecialAbility = "Movement Speed +2.5 when suppressing. Requires 2+ Fortitude"}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Red Eyes |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = '''Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "Its hunter instincts cannot be suppressed. This persistent and cruel weapon shows no mercy to friend or foe alike. Its wielder can become possessed by the spider if they look into its eyes for too long. Its eyes gaze on targets even in the darkness." |SpecialAbility = "Movement Speed +2.5 when suppressing. Requires 2+ Fortitude"}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +3, Work Speed +3 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"An Abnormality that takes the form of a giant spider, guarding its domain in darkness. Small spiders skitter around the floor, while unidentified wires hang all over the ceiling. It’s difficult to see what kind of Abnormality it is. The cables running through the ceiling of the containment unit are damaged, denying illumination." *"Our proud employee Peter went into the Abnormality’s containment unit. He saw spiderlings scattering away from the light on the floor." *"As soon as the employee squashed one of the spiderlings, a horrible thing happened. A giant spider with many eyes descended and took the employee in a matter of seconds. The spider gleefully wove the employee into a cocoon. The cocooned employee hanging in the ceiling of the containment unit will be a healthy meal for its offspring." *"Understandably, no employees volunteered to retrieve the body of their cocooned colleague." *"Most people don’t know, but the employees in cocoons are not dead. They slowly die inside. They are kept fresh for later consumption. Spider venom contains a special toxin that permanently damages the heart, eventually leading to death. The employees trapped inside a cocoon have no choice but to wait in the dark for being consumed by spiderlings, listening to the slow beating of their own heart. (Omitted)" *" Thank you for sharing your opinion. However, our own research indicates that your concerns are unlikely. Furthermore, it is proven that the presence of a cocoon in a containment unit increases the energy output. For these reasons, we will not implement a rescue procedure for employees who are caught by Spider Buds as it is against our interests. However, we will allocate more resources in researching this specimen in the future per your opinion. Please be advised that your actions are against the code of conduct and are subject to penalties including dismissal. Lobotomy always values the welfare and voices of its employees. - Head of Welfare Department, Lobotomy Corporation." *"There’s an eerie rumor spreading among employees. It is not surprising for rumors to spread in a company of this caliber, but it is interesting that the number of alleged witnesses seems to multiply. Here are some of the rumors that are circulating: "Whispers are heard in the containment unit at night." "It was the voice of Alex, who went missing a few days ago..." "They say the voice wept in terror, asking to be saved from the darkness." Flavour Text * "Spider Bud wants food for the coming winter. Her children are always hungry." * "The containment unit is a giant spider web. As soon as an employee enters it, the spider's eyes are fixed on its prey." * "The moment realizes that the wires on the ceiling are longer than usual, a wire starts moving." * "When notices that the floor should not be black, a large shadow starts to move." * "Spider Bud's numerous eyes silently track 's every movement." * "Spider Bud is probably able to hear, touch, smell, as well as to see." * "Spiders have strong maternal instincts. They defend their offspring at all cost." * " working inside never looks up at the ceiling. Making eye contact with it will ruin the day." * "Sometimes a few spiderlings fall off from the ceiling, but everything will be fine if you ignore them." * " does not forget to gently pat down to make sure no spiderlings still clung to any piece of clothing before leaving." * " succeeded in leaving the containment unit without squashing any spiders." Trivia *As mentioned in her encyclopedia entry, the employees might still be alive in the cocoons, much like how most spiders wrap their prey in silk to save them for later. In this case, the prey is for her spiderlings. *Spider Bud's alternate name, 'Brood Mother, is used in one of the encyclopedia entries. *Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma', due to the events of employees with low prudence killing the spiderlings, in fear or other reasons. This Abnormality may represent the common fear of spiders, or arachnophobia. *This is the only Abnormality whose contaiment room is very dark. *This is 1 of 2 Abnormalities that hang from the ceiling. The other is Old Belief and Promise. Gallery SpiderBudContainment.png|Spider Bud's containment SpiderBudAbility.png|Spider Bud confronting an agent. SpiderBudCocoon.png|Spider Bud and the cocoon of the agent SpiderBudDetailsUnlocked.png|Spider Bud Details unlocked SpiderBudFullArtwork.png|Spider Bud's Full Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Animal